


Our Season

by Yeobobabe



Series: Jongkey Song Oneshots [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeobobabe/pseuds/Yeobobabe
Summary: During the cold winter months, season depression can hit in times as least expect. Key learns this soon, early in their career when he decides to make sure Jonghyun is okay.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Jongkey Song Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957183
Kudos: 6





	Our Season

**Author's Note:**

> (Mention of Depression, but not depressing, it’s fluff.)

Our Season 

Kibum shuddered as the chilly cold air began to wrap around Seoul. It was getting darker outside, and this was his first winter away from home. Even during training, the boys tried their best to go to their home and be with their families on the weekends, but since they debuted, Shinee has been super busy non-stop. Releasing single after single, having meeting after meeting. It was all a dream come true, but Kibum would be lying if he said he wasn’t drained. 

However, He had the tendency to fidget when he was nervous, making it almost impossible to sit still during this meeting as his mind wandered to his halmoni and if she would be okay once the weather got bad. Kibum was normally in charge of making sure the pathway to her doorstep wasn’t slippery and making sure she had enough wood to keep the fire going. 

“Kibum-ah, did you hear me?” Kibum jolted up when he heard the voice of his manager. Embarrassed, he sank a bit lower in his seat.

“Oh.. no- I’m sorry.” Kibum practically whispered. Taemin, who sat next to him, snickered into his hand at Kibum’s expense, and Kibum pinched his leg, resulting in a yelp from the younger. 

“I said: have you seen Jonghyun?” The manager asked him directly. It was no secret that Kibum and Jonghyun were the closest in the group, feeding off of each other’s wacky energy. It was also no secret to the other three in the group that Kibum had developed a small crush on Jonghyun, but for their careers, he decided to never confess this to him, with fear of complicating things and making the group uncomfortable. Kibum never felt like it was necessary to hide that he was gay. He was who he was, but that didn’t mean that Shinee had to go down if the world found out. Regardless of any of this, Kibum hadn’t seen Jonghyun since they left the dorm, and Jonghyun was not with them.

“No, I haven’t. I thought he was going to meet us here?” Kibum looked at the others for confirmation, but they also looked just as confused as he did. 

“Well, I’m allowing you guys to go visit your families for the holidays. Do not eat too much, remember to keep practicing and I will see you in January. Please be safe, and have a happy new year.” They all beamed, so excited to see their families for the holidays and get some good food. Kibum immediately pulled out his phone to reserve a ticket to Daegu. The other boys did not have to fly anywhere, they all grew up in Seoul, but Kibum did not and Seoul life was newer to him in the last few years. 

“Can someone tell Jonghyun? I’m not sure where he is.” Everyone nodded and bowed at the manager as they prepared to leave, putting on hats and coats and mittens to brace the cold winter wind. 

“Jonghyun isn’t picking up the phone.” Jinki sighed as he hung up his phone, “I hope he’s alright.” 

“I’m sure he just was out all night and needed some sleep or something. He normally doesn’t miss meetings but lately he’s been up late.” Taemin said, taking the front seat in the van now that Jonghyun wasn’t here. 

Kibum sent him a text, asking if he was alright, but did not get a response. 

When the boys arrived at the dorm, Jonghyun’s shoes were still outside. Minho walked in first, “Jonghyun-hyung! Where are you?” He shouted through the dorm and Kibum’s heart skipped a beat, hoping nothing happened to him. 

Taemin opened the door to him and Jonghyun's room and Jonghyun’s bed was lumpy. All four boys approached the bed with caution and pulled back the covers, and Jonghyun was there sleeping and snoring and when the covers were pulled back, his eyes shot open and he jumped up. 

“Dude, you okay? Managers were looking for you, have you been asleep all this time?” Taemin asked. 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun said as he wiped his eyes, “I must’ve overslept. I’ll give them a call.” Everybody shrugged and Taemin began packing his things to go home for the week. Minho and Jinki did the same. Kibum sat on the couch, watching a drama and eating leftovers that were in the fridge. 

“Aren’t you going home?” Taemin asked Kibum as he went toward the door with his bags. 

“Yeah, but I’ll pack once all of you leave. My flight doesn’t leave until morning.” Taemin gave Kibum a hug and smiled, “I’ll see you later, hyung. Have a safe trip!” Kibum smiled, knowing he was sick of constantly being around his bandmates, but also being a little sad that they’re parting ways for a week. 

Kibum bid goodbye to Minho and Jinki as well, leaving just him in the apartment. He quickly took off his pants, leaving only his underwear and laid across the couch, turning the volume on the tv loud as he watched a music program. He began to dance, enjoying his freedom and alone time. He was enjoying himself so much, he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching behind him. 

“Having fun?” A voice said and Kibum screamed loud. He turned around to see Jonghyun and scowled at him. 

“I thought you left.” Kibum said, turning the volume down and scrambling for his pants. 

“No need, and no. I’m not going home. I think I’ll just hang around here while you’re gone. I’m really tired.” Jonghyun mumbled, looking down. Kibum had never been around Jonghyun during this time of the year. He knew that Jonghyun was close with his older sister and his mom. In fact, he was a mama’s boy if Kibum had ever seen one, so it was strange that he didn’t jump at the chance to go be with them. 

“Rehearsals and promotions have been hard on you?” Kibum asked him, inviting him to sit on the couch with him. Jonghyun shook his head, and started back to his room. Jonghyun was never this quiet, he never lacked energy and he always was the funniest in the room with Kibum. Kibum wasn’t sure what was going on to make him this dreary but something wasn’t sitting right with him. When he saw Jonghyun go back into his room, he shifted uncomfortably, and smiled, running to him and shaking him. 

“Let’s go do Karaoke! How long has it been since we did that? Trainee days? Come on! We can sing Hug!” Kibum said, but Jonghyun rolled over. 

“I don’t feel like it, Bummie. Maybe later.” Jonghyun mumbled, pulling the blanket back over his head. 

“Well… did you eat today? Maybe I can cook you something, whatever you want.” Kibum offered, and Jonghyun shook his head. 

“Kibum, I just want to be alone.” Taken aback that Jonghyun called him Kibum, he walked out of the room, closing the door a bit behind him. 

“Is Jonghyun okay?” Kibum texted Taemin, hoping he would respond soon. Taemin and Jonghyun shared a room, so if anyone knew what was wrong with him, it would be Taemin… right?

Kibum sat on the couch in silence, waiting on his phone to buzz and almost immediately, it did. 

“I didn’t tell you this, but he has depression and he usually gets like this in the winter. I worry about him, but come spring, I know he’ll be well again.” Taemin replied and

Kibum typed back  
“What do I do to make him feel better? Do I leave him here?” 

Taemin replied:  
“If he’s not going home, it may be getting worse. He never misses his mom’s cooking. I’m not sure what you should do. Maybe talk to manager hyung and see if he can check on him or at least stay with him?” 

Kibum locked his phone, without replying to Taemin. He turned on the tv and contemplated before calling his grandmother and asking if she was okay spending the holidays without him this year. She, of course, just wanted him to be happy with whatever he chose. He promised to visit her soon, but said a friend needed him. His grandmother said she would freeze and send him food, and Kibum beamed, excited to taste her cooking again. 

As night got darker and the apartment felt colder, Kibum yawned, realizing he was exhausted from the day he walked into his bedroom, changed into his pajamas and grabbed a blanket before opening the door of Jonghyun’s room. The place was a mess. There were clothes and plates and cups and paper all over the floor, but that was tomorrow’s issue. Kibum climbed into Taemin’s bed and closed his eyes. Jonghyun lay awake in the middle of the night and smiled a tiny smile in the darkness, but said no words. 

The next morning, Kibum woke up and shivered a bit and looked around the room in disgust. Clothes were piled up on the floor. Bottles of water were on every surface and it smelled like dirty socks and alcohol in there. Kibum’s feet hit the ground, and stepped in something sticky. Practically gagging, he tip-toed out of the room and came back wearing gloves and carrying a garbage bag. He tried his best to be quiet, and not wake Jonghyun this early, but he made a bit of noise as he cursed silently to himself about the condition of the room. 

Jonghyun’s long eyelashes fluttered in the sunlight peeking through the window in the bedroom. The first thing he saw in the morning was Kibum scurrying around his room, cleaning his things. His mouth dry and he tried to make words, but no sound came out before Kibum looked over at him and the two made eye contact. Jonghyun looked down in shame. 

“Don’t feel bad. Sometimes things like this happen. I got most of it. Just have to wash some of the laundry and mop the sticky stuff up and then it’s all good.” Kibum smiled at Jonghyun, hoping to see a smile in return, but instead Jonghyun frowned. 

“I can take care of myself.” Jonghyun pouted, and Kibum furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips in protest. 

“Well you’re doing a damn good job, huh? I was trying to help.” Kibum replied with sass, picking things up around the room and leaving the room. 

Jonghyun immediately felt regret and called out to Kibum. Kibum did not answer. 

Jonghyun stood up and walked into the living room. The bright light in the hall nearly blinded him, and he shivered, as the apartment was freezing. He peeked out of the window in the living room and saw snow drifting down from the sky, floating in the wind. 

Kibum sat with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Jonghyun looked at the younger and smirked. Even in his current state it was hard to resist the cute faces Kibum made when he was angry. 

“I’m sorry, Bum.” Jonghyun practically whispered. Kibum looked up at him with tears brimming the sides of his eyes and a large lump in his throat. Jonghyun in that moment felt himself break into tiny pieces.

Was it his fault that Kibum was crying? What could he do to make it better? Why wasn’t Kibum with his grandmother? All of these questions swarmed Jonghyun’s head, causing him to feel dizzy at the thought. He sat down on the couch, far enough to keep distance from Kibum but close enough that their legs touched every once in a while during their bout of silence that caused little shocks to travel through both boys’ bodies. 

“I know you can’t help it. I just wish I could make you feel better.” Kibum choked out, his voice echoing in the empty dorm and wrapping around Jonghyun. 

“You did help.” Jonghyun shivered again. The living room was so cold he could practically feel the warmth leave his body and float off into the frigid winter air. 

Another round of silence came from both boys. 

“Why didn’t you go to your grandma’s?” Jonghyun asked this question, hoping Kibum did not stay for him, but also knowing Kibum stayed for him.

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone, pabo. I’d rather spend the holiday with you making sure you’re okay.” Kibum smiled for the first time in a while and Jonghyun felt his heart flutter a bit but said nothing. 

The silence overcame the room, but it wasn’t awkward. Just comfortable.   
Neither boy said anything else, just existed in the other’s company. Listened to the other breathe, and it was almost like they were communicating without saying a word. 

Jonghyun reached his hand out, touching Kibum’s which rested on his leg. He intertwined their fingers and he felt the shocks in his body go wild at that little touch. 

“Bummie, thank you.” Jonghyun said, breaking the silence. Kibum, knowingly smiled and rested his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. Kibum’s head weighing on his shoulder sent a warm fuzzy feeling through his body. Suddenly, the living room wasn’t as cold as when he arrived. 

Kibum’s mind raced, wondering if this was the perfect time to tell Jonghyun how he felt, he wondered if it was worth it, if the group would be okay with it. While Kibum panicked silently, Jonghyun chuckled, almost as if he was reading the younger’s mind and decided to speak up to calm his nerves. 

“Even though I’m not well all the time, you have made this cold winter one of the warmest I’ve ever had because you were by my side. I wrote something last night while you were sleeping. It made me think of you.. I hope you like it.” Jonghyun shrugged sheepishly as he took a piece of paper out of the pocket of his sweats. 

“Our season” Kibum read. 

Kibum locked eyes with Jonghyun’s. Each boy begins to inch in closer and closer and eventually as they meet in the middle they share a kiss. Feeling like the lost piece of a puzzle, their lips connect and fit together perfectly as they move in sync. Jonghyun reaches up and caresses Kibum’s face. 

When they part, they look into each other’s eyes and Jonghyun places his forehead on Kibum’s, who simply smiles.


End file.
